


Yandere Cell x Reader [NSFW]

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: DBZ, Other, Yandere, dragon ball - Freeform, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just something I threw together. Also on my Wattpad





	Yandere Cell x Reader [NSFW]

Y/N suddenly jolted up, but almost instantly regretted their erratic movements. Blood screamed in their ears at the top of their lungs, and their head felt like an entire boulder was being balanced atop it. A piercing migraine had struck them in their temples and they let out a disgruntled yell. They'd barely managed to open their eyes long enough, but as soon as they did, they immediately regretted it. The floor Y/N sat on was coated in blood, in fact, it was made of blood. Small and large clots were forming around them, and the smell was putrid. Rotting organs, blood, feces, vomit, it all stung Y/N's nose and forced them to breathe through their mouth. They looked around. Trees made of grungy yellow bones, the faint sound of screams and cries of babies, mothers, fathers, rang louder than the blood vessels that ran through their ears. They felt tears appear, not only at the smell, but at the sight that stood before them.

Cell felt a small smile tug at his lips once he saw Y/N sitting up.

"Ah, you're awake." he gazed at them through the glazed red air. "Welcome, darling."

He turned to the side and picked a small red flower, a spider lily, off of the ground. It withered almost immediately after it was taken out of the ground, first into ashes then into nothing, but he sniffed the air lightly anyway, as if he could smell it even after the flower was gone.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"C-Cell..?" Was all Y/N managed to wither out. Their voice was hoarse and their throat tightened, still not used to the air or smell. "What's going on? W-What is this?" They looked around once more and felt their heart begin to go at an uncanny pace. "Where am I?" They wiped the tears that threatened to cause a torrential downpour off of their face, making them look even more pathetic than they already seemed.

Cell listed his head, unable to stop a small rush of pity from worming itself into his heart. The poor soul hadn't even been here for an hour yet. But he himself had arrived nearly a week ago, which had allowed him to get used to the ups and down of it all. For example, he never thought he'd be able to say that he was a master at walking on blood. Yet here he was.

"You will get used to it soon, I expect." Cell finally moved, kneeling and taking their tearful chin in his gloved hand. A pleasant surprise, certainly - he had stayed impeccably untouched during his whole time here. "After all, it is only those who deserve it that end up here, in hell."

'Those who deserve it?' They pondered. They felt a shiver run down their spine at the unexpected contact. They then realized, they knew what they had done.

They could make amends in subtle ways, but confession was out of the question. but the guilt was a stain on Y/N, an ugly scar. They had to believe in redemption and rebirth, they had to leave their deeds in past and move on, though, it only seemed harder now that they were here. Y/N mustered up the strength to slap his hand away and recoil. "I haven't done anything wrong." They lied.

Cell gently let his hand drop, though he did so solely because he knew Y/N would have a long, long time to get used to him. To get used to being here. He could cut them some slack in the beginning, surely.

"That is what most people say. I have met many who, even after years or even decades of staying down here, vehemently refuse to acknowledge their wrongdoing; it is a rather interesting phenomenon. I, however, understand what I have done. And in response... this 'hell' is more of a reward to me. I cannot help but think it would have been a better transition had you admitted to your sins. Though it is altogether too late for that."

Then he smiled, something cold, inhuman, more reminiscent of a sneer. "You and I will have so much fun down here, after you have adjusted."

Y/N hissed and stood up. "Fun?" They scowled. "Yeah- I don't fuckin' think that being down here will be fun, Cell." Y/N said his name like it was a curse, venom rotting any chance of them showing even a pang of kindness. "I'm going to find a way out of here if it's the last god damn thing I do." They looked him dead in the eyes, though immediately regretted it. They felt cold. Icy. Nothing but malice was gleaming in his terrifyingly calm gaze. "B-Because I'm smart and strong and I-I.." Their voice faltered, as if his strong glare was enough to subdue them. They felt more tears cascade down their (skin color) cheeks, dripping onto the ground as they turned into smoke, fading away into the hazy, dark red sky. "I.." Y/N seemed at a loss for words. If everyone else had tried, what made them think that they could?

Cell sighed and tutted lightly. Foolish human. "Don't you see? You are dead. There is nothing you can do about your situation, not in the real world, nor here. That is for certain. The best thing you can do, as I have already told you, is adapt. In the words of a famous philosopher, 'Those who cannot adapt will not survive'. And besides... it will not be bad at all. I will be very kind to you, my darling. Unlike many who you could have been put with."

He turned away from their form kneeling on the ground, and looked out onto the vast red horizon. This whole plane was filled with nothing but red flowers, red trees, red ground. For him, it had been pleasant. A nice change in scenery from everything... above.

Those words stuck with them. "Y-You know what? Maybe you're right." Y/N felt the words come out of their mouth before they could even think about them. Their normally brilliant (color) eyes were now a dull gray, barely showing any sign of color. Every bone in their body hurt and threatened to snap immediately. They attempted to widen their legs, to gain better balance, but it was to no avail. The blood in their head seemed to fade, and they crashed into Cell's arms, letting out tired groans.

He hummed gently, stroking the Y/N's hair softly. And there it was - concrete proof. They needed him. Which made everything he was doing perfectly fine. Which made this whole situation perfectly fine. Because all he did, all he would ever do, was to protect them.

"Shh... you may want to rest a bit now. Don't worry... I'll protect you~" he whispered, light as a feather in their ear. It was all he could do to stop himself from nibbling at their ear. He did press a small kiss to their hair, though. What could he say? They were practically irresistible, even in hell. Or might he say - especially in hell.

They slipped slowly into unconsciousness. Their heart seemed to still beat, despite being presumably dead. It was rhythmic. the gentle thump thump thump in their chest was sending off small vibrations in their body, as if every sensory was heightened. They nuzzled into Cell's arms, not even bothered by the fact that he'd kissed them. There was no time to think about what he'd said, or what he meant by protecting them, because it all faded away as soon as they shut their eyes.

Cell gently let them slip into unconsciousness, then set them down on the ground, their head in his lap. Obviously, one would be exhausted, after the journey to hell. He still wasn't sure if sleeping in hell was a good thing - but he doubted it. It would not be a pleasant place to sleep, at the very least. But still. He was to let his sweet flower get the rest they needed.

He ran a hand over Y/N's cheek, caressing it with a soft hand, then pressing a kiss to their temple.

Their eyes fluttered open. They were in Cell's arms, their head resting in his lap. Once they'd realized the position they were in, they quickly jumped up and stared at him, eyes practically bugging out in shock. What?? Why wasn't Y/N in their bed at home? Wasn't this all just a nightmare? "N-No. There's no way.." They whimpered and looked around. Everything was exactly the same as before, all in disgusting shades of red. Was Y/N still dreaming? They pinched their arm, slapped their cheek and pulled their hair, anything to make themselves wake up from this neverending nightmare. "No. no no no no no no no no no.. NO! This isn't real.. I'm not still here."

Cell quickly took Y/N's hand in his before they could do any more harm to themself. "Shh, calm down, my darling. Everything is all right."

He contemplated their words before responding. "Yes, it is very real. Do you not remember our conversation from only... what, two hours ago? You cannot leave. You cannot do anything. But you can adapt."

Cell could barely keep in his yearning for them as he leaned forward, his breath touching their cheeks. "And what better way to do that than to enjoy yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Y/N muttered, shivering at his hot breath on their cold cheek. "How could I enjoy myself in this literal hell hole?" They looked around once more. Nothing but vast nothingness. They lowered their head, having completely given up.

"You know how~" he muttered softly, his lips now so close to Y/N's that their breaths were shared. "Come on, you know you love me... After all, you said it yourself. Not that long ago."

"I-I did, didn't I?" They recalled, right before Cell had died, they had been together for a short while before the Cell Games. deep feelings were exchanged, as well as kisses, and much more personal bonding together. It was a pity that he wouldn't just give up his stupid fucking plan on the destruction of Earth, though he had promised to take care of Y/N and keep them out of harm, he never gave up his plans, no matter how much they pleaded. "T-That was in the past but.." Y/N eyed him up and down. He truly was perfect. His enchanting eyes, his delicate skin, his calm exterior and wild interior only they have ever seen. They found him much more admirable than anybody else, that was for sure. They let out a soft, yet sad chuckle. There was nothing else that they could do, but have sex with him. It's not like they didn't want to, anyways. "You're right. Please," They whispered softly, "Take me. Make me yours."

He chuckled. "Just what I knew you would say." he whispered, his tone calm yet elegant and engaging. Before even he himself could process it, his arm was tangling in the back of Y/N's (length) hair as their lips met. As fate would have it, they were together once again, after so long apart. It had felt like centuries to Cell.

Y/N responding with as much vigor as he had kissed them first was what jarred him back to the present. Oh, he would most certainly not allow that. Stomach fluttering unnaturally, he had them pinned to the ground in a heartbeat, not even caring about the blood. His tongue lightly grazed Y/N's lips, asking for entry.

They complied. Cell began exploring their mouth, his lavender tongue wrapped around theirs, drinking in every drop of their saliva. It was like a drug to him. A drug that set him on a eternal high, higher then the amount of drugs that humans had taken in the past. Y/N moaned, enjoying every minute of his touch. Drool began pouring down the sides of their cheeks. He smirked against their lips, pulling them in harder, not even waiting for a response before reaching down to their waist with one hand. He slowly started working his way up, stroking their hip lightly while his mouth worked as well. It was obvious they were enjoying this - their moans were enough to make that clear. Oh, Cell would give Y/N the time of their life. 

Y/N felt a significant need in their lower regions. "C-Cell.." They grunted, pulling away for air before going right back to kissing him passionately. Their cheeks were redder than the pools of blood that circled around the two. His nails dug into the ground, making blood get on the tips of his fingers, but he didn't care at this point. He didn't care about anyone or anything as long as Y/N was with him. 

Cell stayed silent, but in response moved his lips to their neck, not just kissing but also nibbling and biting at some intervals. He moved his hands down to their pants and to their genitals now, feeling them gently. "Is that good, love~?" he asked, nearly breathless, straddling them more now. "Do you like that...?"

"Nnh~!" Y/N moaned. "Y-Yes, Cell. I love it.." They arched their back as a growing need in their nether regions began to form from Cell's hands on their genitalia, and his lips on their neck as they sent waved of pleasure through their body. Y/N moaned, thinking they sounded pathetic, but it was too much to hold back.

"Mmm..." Cell mumbled, barely keeping back his own moan at the sound of theirs. He stopped suddenly, sat up, bringing them with him. He peeled off Y/N's top like it was nothing, continuing to feel around the area, trying to get their pants off at the same time. His lips had now moved lower, to the area of their collarbone, and were threatening their chest area. 

Y/N blushed at their near naked body, their core continued to get more and more wet as the cold breeze hit their bare skin, sending chills all around their body. "Cell... I love you.." They whimpered. Y/N no longer thought of his name as a curse, but as if they were addressing a God. Like his name would provoke a renowned immortal being from the heavens. 

"I know." Cell smirked, hands reaching behind their back and digging his nails into their soft skin. He finally began to reveal himself, he placed his fingers on the tip of a large black bulge on his pelvis. He slid until his penis was now fully exposed. He brought his lips downwards then, sucking and licking Y/N's genitals roughly, waiting for their reactions that he found to be simply adorable. 

They yelped in shock at the sensation of his wet appendage, swirling and sucking on their organs. They began to shake. Having not had any sexual interaction after Cell had died. They still felt very new to the experience. 

He felt them shaking and decided to not keep them waiting any longer. He pulled his tongue away and put his hand behind his back, his other hand moved to their lower regions and he began feeling around."Hmm..." he muttered, voice deep. "There doesn't seem to be anything else we can use... down here in hell. But there is always blood..." he dipped his fingers into the pool of blood on the ground, and began rubbing the blood on his cock.

"I know it might freak you out to hear this." He started, "But most of this blood is from the people I killed for you. Those men and women that were hitting on you, your friends, your family, anybody really."

"But it was all for you."


End file.
